Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that increases the resolution of second information by using first information, an information processing method, and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of methods for acquiring information other than color information on a subject are known. The kinds of information that is acquired ranges over various kinds of information, such as distance information indicating a distance to the subject, shape information indicating the shape of the subject, and a bidirectional reflectance distribution function (BRDF).
Among these various kinds of subject information, there is information that is difficult to acquire with a high resolution. For example, as a method for acquiring distance information, the method is known in which feature points of a subject are extracted by using a plurality of images and the principle of triangulation is used based on the correspondence relationship between the feature points. With this method, only the distance information at the feature points is acquired and in areas other than the feature points, the distance information is estimated by using interpolation processing. Because of this, the resolution is reduced depending on the number of feature points.
On the other hand, a method has been proposed in which processing to increase resolution is performed on acquired image information. U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,949 has disclosed a method for performing processing to increase the resolution of image information by using a plurality of images with different resolutions. In this method, the pixel of a high-resolution image corresponding to the pixel of interest of a low-resolution image is referred to and in accordance with the difference between both pixel values, the intensity of filtering at the time of processing to increase resolution is changed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-243348 has disclosed a method for correcting a reduction in resolution resulting from floating of a document in a document reading apparatus including a distance sensor. In this method, filtering processing for an image is changed in accordance with the measured distance.